Barney The Storm Story (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney The Storm Story is a Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video released in December 22, 1991. Plot The big hurricane storm stroke the wires and they were out of power. Join Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang as they fix the wire to get the power back again. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Dao Knight) *BJ (Voice: Patty Writz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Michael (Brain Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jacqueline (Christina Applegate) *Heidi (Allison Mack) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Rupert (Jason Michas) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Don't Be Sad #What a Mess! #It's a Family Tradition #Let's Play Together #The Land of Make-Believe #Did You Ever See a Lassie? #Listen #I Used to Be Afraid #Try and Try Again #Just Imagine #The Shadow Song #The Bear Hunt #Me and My Teddy #Sampung Mga Daleri #London Town #I See The Moon #That's a Home to Me #The Friendship Song #Clean Up #Help Protect the Earth #The More We Work Together #The Power is Back On! #You Can Count on Me #Friends are Forever #I Love You End Credit Music #London Town #I See The Moon #The More We Work Together #Try and Try Again Notes *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume was used in this video also seen in "The Queen of Make-Believe!". *The Barney voice used in "The Queen of Make-Believe!" is used for this video. *The BJ costume from "My Favorite Things" was used in this video. *The BJ voice used in this video was also seen in "A Very Special Delivery!". *The Baby Bop costume used in "Eat Drank & Be Healthy!" was also used in this video. *The Baby Bop voice used in "Hop to It!" was used in this video. *The musical arrangements used for this home video are "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Adventure Bus", with Barney's vocals from "Barney In Concert" (normal-pitched on the first verse and high-pitched on the second verse and the same speed as the "Run, Jump, Skip & Sing" album's version) and kids' vocals from different Backyard Gang videos with music by David Bernald Wolf. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When we see a big storm outside, and the kids were inside of their house, the music from "It's Time For Counting" (when Stella's numbers are missing) is used. *When the big hurricane storm strikes the wire making them out of power, the kids are upset about this. Then, Barney comes to life and tells the kids what's wrong with the power. And Don't Be Sad starts. *During a scene where the big hurricane storm strikes the wire making them out of power, *During the scene which Baby Bop and BJ arrives at the backyard, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when Barney comes to life). *This was one of the Backyard Gang video to use David Wolf's musical arrangements. *On the 1991 and 1992 covers of this video, the cover is black. *The same Season 1 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Caring, Means, Sharing". Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Backyard Gang VHS